


无边漂流

by DCF_myby



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCF_myby/pseuds/DCF_myby
Summary: 跟他暗恋的男生做床伴大概不是格朗泰尔做过最明智的决定。但是，这点儿心碎，在安灼拉眼睛里摧枯拉朽的光彩面前，又算得上什么呢？
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	无边漂流

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Solid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/967387) by [whatwasoncesilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwasoncesilver/pseuds/whatwasoncesilver). 



> A Chinese translation of Something Solid by whatwasoncesilver.

现在是凌晨两点半，而格朗泰尔被爱潘妮堵在公寓楼下的垃圾桶旁边，这肯定不是什么好事。更要命的是他现在只想赶快回屋，因为他刚发现自己的头发上落了鸟屎。

爱潘妮是他的老朋友了，他知道跟她讨论这事儿会有多难，所以他已经刻意地无视了她一段时间，希望能逃脱命运的审判。现在看来，这种侥幸心理真是愚不可及，格朗泰尔依旧接受了一番关于亲密关系、自我价值和单偶制度的教育，虽然他压根没往脑子里去。他醉得厉害，在爱潘妮终于结束长篇大论时，他只觉得头疼，净想着怎么把散发着鸟屎味儿的头发全剃光。最后他终于逼着爱潘妮承诺不再跟他提到安灼拉（至少在今天之内），把她拽进自己的公寓，这样加上还醒着的巴阿雷，他们仨就可以一起看《X音素》了。当然，在此之前他还得吃几片止疼药，再洗个头。

这一切真他妈乱七八糟。

爱潘妮是对的——他是该跟安灼拉谈谈他俩那点事儿了，可作为一个只会借酒壮胆的人，他又哪来这个勇气呢？事情开端于他和安灼拉的一次吵架，他甚至都不记得他们都吵了什么，只记得安灼拉怒火中烧，双拳紧握的样子帅呆了，在他记忆里，那对蓝色虹膜明亮到惊心动魄。像往常一样，格朗泰尔做出了一系列惹人讨厌的评论，正等待安灼拉——以咆哮的方式——完备地论证他如何成为了伟大事业的沉重负担，在结尾重申这一中心并进行精妙的总结陈词，用九种新的春秋笔法再次把格朗泰尔伤到体无完肤。但出乎他意料地，安灼拉只是发出一声懊恼的低吼，两大步跨到他面前，嘴唇直接撞了上来。

即使是对格朗泰尔来说，这也实在太不罗曼蒂克了。无数漫漫长夜里，格朗泰尔一遍又一遍地想象着安灼拉亲吻他的那一刻，他们身边围绕着红酒和玫瑰花。有时他腻烦了这种不切实际的幻想，也会增添一点点写实主义：他可以从头到尾在脑子里来一场自导自演，编排着他们第一个吻如何诞生于太过热烈的氛围，短暂的碰触之后安灼拉会离开他的唇，手指穿过他的棕发，眼神里满满的都是：“看啊，你简直令我无法自制”。

这些事情安灼拉一件也没有做。

他只是保持着嘴唇的接触（而格朗泰尔已经浑身上下写着震惊地呆住了），过一会儿才稍微退后，凝视着格朗泰尔。

“哦。”格朗泰尔反应过来，轻轻说道。哦？作为一个刚刚被自己绝望地渴望了数年的暗恋对象亲了的人，这回答真是太完美了。哦。  
怎么没人给他这口才颁个奖？

安灼拉把一缕金黄的卷发拨到耳后，注视着格朗泰尔，目光清明无辜。稍事沉默后，他说：“我不是故意的。”

“懂了。”格朗泰尔以一种被掐住了喉咙的声音回答。某种奇怪的幸福感涌上他的喉头，即将把他灭顶。

安灼拉喉头一动，格朗泰尔内心顿时收紧了。苍天啊，安灼拉肯定已经开始后悔了。不要道歉，不要道歉，拜托了不要道歉——

“我很抱歉。”安灼拉进行了大概是他人生中的第一次道歉。

“我去，”格朗泰尔来不及阻止自己就开了口，“道什么歉啊，这是我这周碰见的最好的事情了。”事实上，这还是他整个人生中发生过的最好的事情，但这个秘密他宁愿直接带进坟墓。

安灼拉慢慢地眨了眨眼，问道：“认真的？”一片白噪声占据了格朗泰尔的大脑，他只能点点头，继续像个傻子似的呆站着。令人不安的寂静笼罩了一段时间，安灼拉突然别开眼神，撂下一句“我得走了”，就转身大步迈出了多功能厅，速度之快令格朗泰尔甚至没来得及眨眼。

这事儿照理应该到此为止，格朗泰尔回归了他的日常生活：击剑，做作业，和巴阿雷分水果挞，跳舞，期待一场盛大的意外身亡将他从这种残酷又无望的爱慕之中解救出去，真的非常日常。

然后就是那场聚会。

这是一场弗以伊办的校外聚会（大概是某人的生日之类的，并不是什么好友所以他已经记不清了），他和安灼拉都是聚会的客人，但晚会开始三个小时后他才发现这一点：他跌跌撞撞地走进客厅，看见安灼拉被一堆卿卿我我的情侣包围着，坐在沙发上一脸怨毒。但凡安灼拉出现在他的视线中，格朗泰尔的胸膛里都会有什么东西可悲地随之跳跃。于是，他挺直腰板径直走过去，握着冰啤酒，故作镇定地一屁股坐在安灼拉旁边。

“来嘛，大宝贝。”他伸头去安灼拉耳边咕哝，后者转过来怒视他，让他笑了出来。

“你喝多了。”安灼拉说。

格朗泰尔眨巴眨巴眼睛，探过去嗅了嗅，又惊讶地缩回来：“你也是嘛。”酒气的源头不是周边的情侣，正是安灼拉本人。这大概是安灼拉第一次迈入醉酒的世界。

安灼拉用两根手指按住太阳穴，挫败地叹了口气。“你过来做什么？”他咬牙切齿地说，这让格朗泰尔又忍不住笑了起来。

“怎么，我烦到你了吗？”他厚脸皮地笑着问。

安灼拉继续怒目而视：“你为什么总是做这些事情？”

“我做了什么啊？”

安灼拉摆了摆手：“我只知道你会让事情变得很棘手，但我不知道为什么。我现在都没在讲演，你也没什么可反驳的，所以你到底凑过来干  
什么？”

格朗泰尔睁大双眼，盯着安灼拉看了一会儿。难道自己除了惹安灼拉生气以外，还有点儿别的本事？他沉迷于这个新发现中。安灼拉对他有那么点兴趣，虽然是被他激怒出来的，对吗？

鉴于他不想听到答案，他并不准备开这个口。

“随便了。”没等到格朗泰尔的回答，安灼拉自嘲地笑了一声，动身站起。

格朗泰尔正准备张口，弄出些什么争端留住安灼拉（并进一步恶化他们间的气氛），但这时什么人的手肘撞上了他的背，于是他的脸就撞上了安灼拉的脸。

电光火石之间格朗泰尔决定把重心压到安灼拉身上，使后者直接跌回了沙发里，一声呻吟游荡在他们嘴间。安灼拉的反应简单直接：他抓住格朗泰尔乱糟糟的棕发，把他拽到合适的角度亲吻，而格朗泰尔手中的啤酒罐咣当坠地，吓得他们左边的情侣大叫一声，但格朗泰尔早已到了那骂骂咧咧之外的世界。

“哎，对不起对不起，”他在安灼拉嘴边喘息，“我是有够蠢的。”

“你就不能闭嘴一次吗？”安灼拉说。

“我觉得我们都喝多了。”格朗泰尔好心地提示。他感到自己的胸膛一面在收紧，一面却要爆炸开来。

“你真的该闭嘴了。”安灼拉说，拽起格朗泰尔就走。

“你想带我去哪儿啊？”他跌跌撞撞地跟在自己的朋友后面，手腕被死死地攥着：“安灼拉！”

安灼拉没有回答，只是几步小跑把他领进公寓里更昏暗的地方，他撞开一扇门，里面的情侣恼怒地尖叫起来，但领袖没有半点惭愧的意思。“安灼拉，我们没给他们关门——”格朗泰尔刚开口说话就被拉走了。他远离了身后的聚会，行走间手指偶然撞上墙壁，他也只是把那指关节放到嘴里吮了吮，视线依旧直直地盯着安灼拉的背影。

安灼拉又快步路过几扇门，最后推开了走廊尽头那扇——谢天谢地这是间空卧室。在安灼拉埋到他脖子上，吸血鬼一般地吮吸啃咬之前（一位超级超级性感的吸血鬼——好了别再想了），格朗泰尔只来得及把门锁上。伴随着唇舌的动作，安灼拉的下身一下一下地把他往门上顶撞，而格朗泰尔能做的只有呻吟。

他们喝了太多酒，甚至感觉不到尴尬。安灼拉算不上老手，却足够让格朗泰尔在他的手指下浑身颤抖。事后安灼拉穿好衣服一言不发地出了门，留下格朗泰尔一个人赤身裸体躺在床上，试图平复他的呼吸。

好的，他想。没问题，这样就可以了。但凡事情急转直下，他可以去死，或者搬到秘鲁之类的地方然后与安灼拉终生拜拜。没关系，一切都没有区别。

几天之后，格朗泰尔收到了短信。

来自：安灼拉  
我可以过来吗？  
19:32

自不必说，他们并没多少语言交流。

***

他们又做了一次。

再一次。

然后又是一次。这样持续了一段时间，某种默契在他们之间建立起来。安灼拉在他家里来了又走，并不多说什么，只在必要的时候问问润滑油在哪里，或者他可不可以借用格朗泰尔的淋浴。他们的性爱却非常温柔——并不是说格朗泰尔有什么想抱怨的。在这所有一切里，格朗泰尔被某种愉悦感淹没了，这脆弱美丽的愉悦伴随着恐惧，要么使他窒息而亡，要么就要让什么东西在他的体内爆炸。迟早的事情。

格朗泰尔明确了自己的处境后，就决定主动找巴阿雷坦白。他并不希望哪天巴阿雷走进来发现安灼拉正把他按在墙上操，然后留下终身的心理创伤。于是他给巴阿雷泡了杯茶，找个位置让对方坐下，向他坦诚自己正在跟安灼拉上床。

巴阿雷瞪着他看了很久，一直到格朗泰尔开始无所适从。格朗泰尔动了动，用手捋了捋头发，又盯着前门看了几秒，最后还是问道：“拜托说点话啊？”

“你在和安灼拉上床。”巴阿雷一字一顿地说。

“啊，是。”

“我——你们这样多久了？”

格朗泰尔清了清喉咙：“从弗以伊那次聚会开始的。”

巴阿雷睁大眼睛：“你是喝多了吧？”

正中红心。格朗泰尔恨不得把自己缩成一个球。他做了个深呼吸：“是的，但是——”此时巴阿雷倒抽一口气，格朗泰尔赶紧说完，“——安灼拉也喝多了，而且之后我们每一次做都清醒得很。”

巴阿雷警惕地看着他：“所以到底有几次？”

格朗泰尔摩挲着自己的后颈，低声说：“这问题就免了吧。”

巴阿雷甩了甩头，似乎是要让自己清醒一下。“好，那——对不起啊。”他们俩沉默了一会儿，最终巴阿雷叹气出声：“我猜安灼拉还是不知道你——”

“他不知道。”格朗泰尔说。

“而且我猜我劝你也不会听。”

“对。”

巴阿雷用一只手捂住脸，轻轻感叹：“老天啊。”一会儿他又放下手，盯着格朗泰尔：“其他人知道吗？”

格朗泰尔停顿了一会，咬着自己的下嘴唇，最终才说：“不。”

巴阿雷犹豫道：“我要不要——”

“别说。”格朗泰尔打断了他，“他们不需要知道。”

可他们还是知道了。

格朗泰尔都想不明白他们是怎么知道的，一方面他相信巴阿雷不会在背后传八卦，另一方面安灼拉肯定不觉得他俩这种关系有什么值得张扬的。但无论如何，朋友们都知道了他俩间的情况，安灼拉要么没发现，要么就是发现了，可全不在乎。

有时候朋友们会试图跟格朗泰尔提起这件事，最开始是博须埃。一次ABC的会议结束，场上只剩他们两个人，博须埃踌躇着把一只手搭上格朗泰尔的肩膀，“嘿……我不想太不礼貌，但是你和安灼拉之间这——”

“我没事，”格朗泰尔生硬地说，躲开博须埃的手，“我知道自己在干什么，但还是谢了。”

下一次，格朗泰尔在图书馆做作业，而热安走到他身边坐下，“R……你还好吗？”热安问道，“你知道安灼拉并没察觉你对他——”

“图书馆不能说话吧，热安。”格朗泰尔只是简短地回答。热安咬了下嘴唇，看起来还想说什么，但最终只是叹了气，起身走远。他的鞋子撞击着光亮的地面，在寂静的图书馆内扬起一阵令人烦躁不安的声音。

公白飞从来没有试图开启这个话题，但他的行为比当面质问还可怕上几分：他使用眼神。某次会议上，公白飞发现了格朗泰尔盯着安灼拉看，便用注视准确无误地向他表达出——我知道你和安灼拉之间那些事情，如果需要可以找我聊聊，虽然我猜你并不会来——这个眼神使格朗泰尔度秒如年。其它的朋友们最终也没说什么，只是每每在骑上自行车回住处前，留给格朗泰尔担忧的一眼——除了爱潘妮，爱潘妮显然觉得有必要反复提醒格朗泰尔炮友这事儿有多愚蠢，五分钟提醒一次那种。

当朋友们谈到安灼拉，他就不得不把他们推开，这实在是件令人难过的事儿。不管怎么说，这可是那些会在他喝醉时送他回家，在他呕吐时帮他拍背，还要听他叨叨所有惨事的朋友啊。在数不清的夜晚，他和巴阿雷一块儿跌跌撞撞地走在街道上，嘴里喷着白兰地的酒气，编着不着四六的打油诗：马吕斯喜欢皱鼻子，若李笑起来闪闪亮，公白飞是个大好人……这些朋友是他的珍宝。他知道朋友们的关心都出于好意，可他只能对这事绝口不提，因为，如果他能够假装这一切没什么大不了，随时结束也无所谓，或许到了被抛弃的那一天，他就不至于坠入深渊。

他的行动却又是另一回事儿：和安灼拉上床之后他断绝了其它所有潜在关系。当然，他本身也不是受欢迎的类型：他抑郁，酗酒，长湿疹，鼻梁折断过三次，头发长年累月缺乏打理。没有人会盯着他的脸看，没有人主动请他一杯啤酒，也没有人从背后教他打台球或者高尔夫，以便抵住他的屁股。他并不是传统意义上的万人迷，这也没什么，甚至他已经看开自己也没什么“非传统意义上”的吸引力。爱潘妮倒是一直试图阐述他的迷人之处，但他从未被说服。说到底，他的形象也就是这样了，何况安灼拉似乎也不在意他这副模样，这不就够了吗？  
在他的人生计划里，除了那些朋友们，唯一值得考虑的就是安灼拉。

天哪，这真是可悲。见了安灼拉第一眼，他就成这样了。一见钟情的感受，就像一拳直击心脏。那时安灼拉站在台上讲演，手势坚定有力，卷发燃烧着金色的光芒。格朗泰尔一瞬间醒了酒，腹部绷紧，嘴巴呆呆地半张着：他知道自己掉下了悬崖。当然，安灼拉第一次从他那儿寻求身体慰藉时，一些不可言说的希望破灭了，但是看着吧，他依旧会爱慕安灼拉不能自拔。这份肉体关系开启了一段漫无目的的漂流，他苦苦寻找陆地，寻找任何能够抓紧的东西去托付自己的重量。安灼拉赐予了他从未梦想过的幸福，但当最后那天来临时他将化为粉末，更可悲的是他不会有任何怨言。

在他度过了一场令人头晕目眩的高潮，躺在自己破破烂烂的、支数大概只有三十的廉价床单上时，他脑内飘过的就是这些事情。他的手指无意识地摩擦着床单，张嘴想问为什么他们从来不在安灼拉住的地方做——安灼拉没有舍友，逻辑上这会让事情更方便些——但却没问。他知道答案肯定撕心裂肺，于是早早学会保持沉默。

他开始在脑内搜寻所有可能的话题，希望说点什么让安灼拉留下过夜，或者至少，给出一点儿有人情味的反馈也行啊。

“我觉得寇克比史波克聪明哎。”他最后只说了这个，调整了一下姿势，抬起手放到自己的额头上。

“闭嘴啦。”安灼拉的声音很温和，格朗泰尔立刻顺从了：他已经开心到不需要再多说任何话。他偷偷地看着安灼拉先是舒展四肢（该死的优雅），又蜷缩起来改成了侧卧的姿势。

冲着格朗泰尔。

格朗泰尔眨眨眼：“你感觉还好吗？”

“我认真的，格朗泰尔，我要睡了。”安灼拉咕哝道，格朗泰尔乖巧地安静下来。这种安灼拉说什么他做什么的模式真是种毛病。总有一天，安灼拉会要求他双手奉上自己跳动的心脏，而格朗泰尔爱他爱得掏心掏肺，定将照做不误。

老天，他把自己给恶心到了。

***

要维持他们之间这种脆弱的平衡并不容易，事情总有不顺利的时候。格朗泰尔一直在千方百计地索求安灼拉的注意力，试探安灼拉的底线——什么可以被原谅，什么又会让对方忍无可忍——他并不是每次都能全身而退。

就算他不小心把安灼拉逼急了，那也绝不是因为他低估了领袖的攻击力。格朗泰尔曾经目睹太多次人们低估安灼拉的后果：安灼拉的脸庞年轻如处子，身材修长，尤其是当他的金色卷发披散下来时，他看起来精致到近乎有些脆弱。但想想那一刻——安灼拉挥舞着思维的利剑，雄辩滔滔仿若高唱着战歌，站在那些竟胆敢小觑他的乌合之众面前就像个身后燃烧着烈火的持剑天使——不，格朗泰尔不可能低估一位神明。只是有时候，他太难以控制接近安灼拉的欲望，放纵自己超越了对方的容忍范围。

安灼拉才不会就这么放过他。他的言语比刀刃还锋利，燃起燎原野火，他的激情取之不尽，席卷一切。每当这时，格朗泰尔就觉得安灼拉可以统治整个地球，人们会不惜一切代价试图触摸他的火焰，哪怕那热量会将自己融化；当这位审判长将他们判入地狱时，相信格朗泰尔，他们会爱他的。

“你现在整个就是行尸走肉，一无是处。” 安灼拉轻蔑地说道，他的双唇宛如跳动的火焰，措辞精确犀利，“你要是乐意喝酒喝到不省人事，我可不管，但请你不要在这儿鬼混，浪费大家的时间。”

格朗泰尔咽了口唾沫，我并非一无是处——他脑海中一个声音微弱地辩驳起来，多么稀奇。他对安灼拉的卓越事业难道就毫无贡献么？是他教安灼拉如何更圆滑地组织抗议活动，即使后者坚称自己“没什么政策需要规避”（“格朗泰尔，我也没被逮捕过那么多次，好吗？”），是他在安灼拉复习国际关系考试或者给校报写抗议信写到投入发烧时给安灼拉带吃的。安灼拉一直在利用他，格朗泰尔在争论时甩向他的数据，每每都为领袖更强力的论证做了奠基。他们那些你来我往的博弈确实令人精疲力竭，但这总归让安灼拉的技艺变得越来越高明。

第二天安灼拉来道歉了——很有可能是被公白飞逼的——格朗泰尔直接把他拽到床上，只顾抚摸对方背上的肌肉线条。“我很抱歉。”这个词从安灼拉嘴里说出来多么奇怪啊，格朗泰尔用一个吻让他闭嘴，手指陷入他的金发里，饥渴地呼吸着充斥汗液和荷尔蒙的空气。他感受到安灼拉的睫毛扫过自己的脸颊，感受到自己即将溺亡。如果——如果每个早晨他都能在安灼拉的注视下醒来，有什么代价是他不愿意支付的呢？虽然实际情况是，他醒来时安灼拉每每都已离去（谁让你都下午才醒啊，大哥），可这也没有关系。

这点儿心碎，在安灼拉眼睛里摧枯拉朽的光彩面前，又算得上什么呢？

***

安灼拉一直都光彩夺目，但就算拿他那站在讲台上的样子，那种紧握的拳头满载沸腾的热血，周身沐浴着复仇天使的无上荣光的样子，也无法与现在相比——他跪在格朗泰尔分开的双腿间，缓缓地扭动着两根手指探入格朗泰尔的体内。他在床上一向话不多，但这次他另一只手安抚着格朗泰尔的小腹，嘴里几乎是轻声哼唱出来：“你真是太可爱了。”而格朗泰尔只发出一声哀怨的悲鸣。“嘘，嘘，”安灼拉说着去亲吻他的额头，“再来一根手指好不好？”

“你竟然还需要问。”格朗泰尔咬着牙挤出这话，头落入后面的枕头里，屁股主动抬高起来。

安灼拉轻笑道：“我只是想我们有段时间没做了，所以……”

“我们上周末刚做过，你个混蛋，”格朗泰尔低声咆哮，一只手摸上安灼拉健美的腹部，沿着那金色的绒毛滑下去，“快放进来啊。”

“你好色情啊。”安灼拉喃喃道，他慢慢把手指抽出来，该死的，他就会捉弄人。当他的三根手指一起进入时，格朗泰尔开始扭动身体，死死咬住下唇让自己不要叫喊着催促安灼拉快一点，如果他这么做了，安灼拉只会笑得更开心，进一步放慢手上的动作。他的领袖是个混蛋。  
“好啦，好啦，”安灼拉边说边在他的颈侧落满亲吻，“你有耐心等我给你扩张好的，对吧？你可以当个乖孩子，对不对？”

安灼拉让他做个乖孩子，那格朗泰尔就只能轻叹着瘫软到床上了。“我试试吧。”格朗泰尔咕哝道。安灼拉咧嘴一笑，手指在他体内猛然弯曲，让格朗泰尔克制不住地高叫一声，领袖快活地俯下身来吻他的唇。安灼拉的笑声总会在格朗泰尔胸腔内激起温暖的漩涡，幸福的、开心的、庞大的漩涡，甚至与性爱无关。

很好，格朗泰尔算是完蛋了。

和安灼拉上床充满了……趣味。事情不应该是这样的——他们的性爱本应狂乱而草率，是漆黑的房间里两个人争抢着让自己达到高潮，是凌晨两点一个人无言离去的背影。他们的性爱本应是密闭空间内的污言秽语，是在公众场合下极力回避对方的视线。事情不应该是这样的。安灼拉伸手拉开旁边桌子的抽屉，拿出避孕套，天真无邪地冲他眨眼：“可以吗？”

格朗泰尔一把将避孕套抢过来：“没问题，我好得很，我这已经准备好了。”安灼拉还没来得及反应，格朗泰尔把避孕套丢在床头柜上，起身把安灼拉推躺下，后者哼了一声表示疑问，而格朗泰尔只是从他的躯体上匍匐而下，从小腹开始一路舔舐他的汗毛，然后将他的阴茎含到嘴里，那里早已半硬挺起来。

安灼拉发出一声近似于哀叹的呻吟，放任自己的头重重摔到枕头上，本能地将胯部抬起。格朗泰尔一只手包裹住安灼拉的根部、嘴唇照顾不到的位置，另一只手按着安灼拉的胯骨，提醒他控制下不要噎到自己，然后开始了吮吸。

现在安灼拉确实是在哀鸣了，他的手指抓紧床单，放松，然后再次抓紧。持续一会儿后他推推格朗泰尔的肩膀：“好、好啦——可以啦。”格朗泰尔让他的阴茎从自己口中滑出，做了个委屈的撅嘴，而安灼拉似笑非笑：“这么硬可以干你了，好吗？我还不想射呢，”他抽了格朗泰尔的屁股一巴掌，听得后者惊叫一声，笑着伸手去拿床头的避孕套，“跪下。”

格朗泰尔迫不及待地遵从了安灼拉的指令。

安灼拉细心地套好避孕套，蹭了些润滑油上去，接着整个人从背后覆盖住格朗泰尔。安灼拉的手抚摸着他的小臂，安灼拉的呼吸快要灼伤他的耳朵，然后安灼拉环住他的手腕：“可以吗？”

格朗泰尔喉头一动。“来吧。”他允诺，然后安灼拉猛然闯入他的身体。

格朗泰尔发出一声破碎的喘息，他的头低下去，目力所及只剩床单，汗水模糊了他的视线。“你又来了，”他咬着牙说道，“动啊。”

安灼拉确实动了。他的抽插快速而坚定，完完全全是格朗泰尔最喜欢的方式，完完全全是性爱本应有的样子。当安灼拉撞击到他的前列腺，他死死地咬住下唇，尝到了血的金属味儿。

“你忍着不出声吗？”安灼拉的手指沿着他的脊背蜿蜒爬行，低语道，“你明明知道我讨厌你忍着，”他暂停了动作，让格朗泰尔得以长呼一口气。

“叫给我听。”

那么格朗泰尔就让他听。格朗泰尔恳求，格朗泰尔喘息，格朗泰尔呻吟，格朗泰尔扭动着腰部迎合安灼拉的动作。没多久安灼拉的冲刺就变得更加快，更加野蛮，令格朗泰尔的脚趾也开始蜷曲。

他要受不了了。他会碎掉的。

“没人比得上你啊，你知道吗。”安灼拉在他耳边低语，格朗泰尔只能将头埋得更低，这样安灼拉就不会看到他在拼命眨眼把泪水憋回去。

***

格朗泰尔坐在沙发上，腿上放着本素描本，咬着嘴唇发呆，然后手机的震动将他惊醒。他的手在发颤，过了几秒才能伸手去拿手机，滑开短信，是公白飞问他：你能不能看着安灼拉吃晚饭？他一天都没吃东西。

格朗泰尔看了眼时间，下午五点。别担心，我保证让他吃点什么。他回复道，然后又熄了屏幕。

今天早晨，安灼拉短信问他晚上能不能来这里。这事看起来怪怪的——虽然安灼拉越来越频繁地给他短信，但通常都是些即时的要求，通常都意味着半个小时内安灼拉会出现在他家门口，踢掉鞋子，抓住格朗泰尔上衣的前襟，把他拽到卧室里去。安灼拉不会专门停下手头上的事情，制定计划与他共度美好时光。谁会对格朗泰尔这么认真呢？

格朗泰尔叹口气，把素描本扔到面前的咖啡桌上，伸手去拿旁边那杯水，可他的右手发抖的太过厉害，他把水给洒了，弄湿了自己的衣服。

操。他一点儿酒也没喝，现在好了。戒酒性震颤。早上他刚要打开罐啤酒，就收到了安灼拉的短信。如果他浑身冒着酒气，安灼拉是不会乐意干他的，所以他索性决定整一天都不喝酒了，蠢就蠢吧。反正，现在再要喝酒也太晚了，安灼拉会从他的鼻息中发现的，然后赐予他一个极度失望的眼神：认真的吗，格朗泰尔？你怎么不再多喝几瓶呢？只有安灼拉的眼神能这么伤人。

好嘛，反正再过几个小时，他就可以喝酒了。就几个小时。

格朗泰尔轻轻拿起杯子，用袖子擦去洒了的水。他正要去卧室把湿了的衣服换掉，门口的对讲机就响了，于是计划紧急调整，他只是去厨房抓了条毛巾就跑去对讲机跟前，清清嗓子，深呼吸——然后按下通话键。

“喂？”他这副破嗓子让他自己也皱起了眉。

“是我。”安灼拉的声音很轻，格朗泰尔给他开了门禁。

安灼拉敲门的时候格朗泰尔正努力用毛巾沾掉衣服上撒了的水。他一抬手把这毛巾扔回到厨房，挺直了腰杆去开门，然后被面前所见吓了一跳。

安灼拉看起来……累坏了。这很正常，要是没人阻止安灼拉，他一定会肆意在各种任务中燃烧掉自己所有的心力，可格朗泰尔还没看到过他这一面呢。确实，考虑到安灼拉周三要连上一白天的课，他今天肯定过得很辛苦（不，格朗泰尔没有背下安灼拉的日程表，那太变态了），但这样是不是有些过分……亲密了？安灼拉让自己出现在格朗泰尔的门口，看起来是那么需要照顾——需要什么人给他裹上小毯子梳理他的头发，需要什么人给他读没有革命和鲜血的童话哄他开心，需要什么人给他煮一碗字母面条拼出“安灼拉最棒棒”（ENJOLRAS ROX），需要什么人给他建起个小地方，让他不用没日没夜地试图用双肩撑起苍天。

安灼拉在脆弱的时候选择了他的公寓。有根弦快要在格朗泰尔的心里绷断了。

安灼拉露出虚弱的微笑，指了指格朗泰尔的公寓内部：“我能进来吗？”他的发丝间已经落了点点白雪。

格朗泰尔眨眨眼：“当然了。”他让开一步，在安灼拉用门口的脚垫擦脚时去关上门。当他转身时，安灼拉正从脖子上解下围巾，两只手递过来，雪花落到格朗泰尔的木地板上，可安灼拉似乎没有发现。他的脸颊被冻的通红。

格朗泰尔接过围巾挂到门后的钩子上，没有说话。

“巴阿雷在家吗？”安灼拉边解大衣的扣子边问，他的手指看起来冻僵了。

“他跟博须埃出去鬼混了，”格朗泰尔回答，“你想喝点茶什么的吗？”安灼拉眼神迷茫地看着他，于是格朗泰尔解释道，“你看起来冻傻了。”

安灼拉慢慢地点点头：“茶就可以了。”又过了一会儿他补充道，“谢谢。”

安灼拉去挂起自己的大衣，而格朗泰尔走进厨房里，把刚才的毛巾挂到冰箱门的粘贴钩上，煮了热水，再往瓷质马克杯里放了茶包。格朗泰尔好想在茶里拌入糖和奶油，为他疲惫不堪的领袖提供点热量，但他克制住了自己：安灼拉喝茶的要求是越纯越好。他的口味就像他的灵魂。

他端着煮好的茶走出来，在厨房门口目瞪口呆地停住。安灼拉坐在沙发上，贴身的黑色牛仔裤、藏青色衬衫和仍旧微微发红的鼻尖，使他看起来魅力逼人。可格朗泰尔呆住的原因，是安灼拉腿上摊着他的素描本。

安灼拉抬起头，举起素描本：“这是你的吗？”

格朗泰尔一步一顿地走过去，脑子里飞快地想着这素描本上都画了什么，数着安灼拉会发现多少自己的肖像，这使他开始头疼，他没有回答。于是安灼拉重新又看着面前的一页，手指在格朗泰尔的笔迹上方盘旋：“这是谁的眼睛？”

格朗泰尔伸长了脖子。安灼拉打开的这一页被两只大大的眼睛所占满，纤长的眼睫毛和上挑的双眉都被还原了出来。这对眼睛微微眯起，虹膜在铅笔线条中熠熠生辉，如果要上色的话，这将是一对灿烂的浅色眼瞳。

“这很重要吗。”格朗泰尔咕哝着，从安灼拉手里迅速夺过素描本，后者甚至来不及抱怨。安灼拉冲他眨巴眼，于是格朗泰尔回答：“公白飞的眼睛啦。”

安灼拉皱皱眉：“我还不知道你能画成这样。”

“我好歹也是个艺术生，”格朗泰尔放慢语调，“我从小就开始画画儿了。”格朗泰尔停顿了一下，安灼拉没有出声，于是他继续说：“我可能停过笔吧，可从你遇见我开始，我一直都有在画啊。”

“我是说，我以为你主要是画油画。而且，你也从没让我看过你的任何作品。”安灼拉回答，他直起身，认真地看进格朗泰尔的双眼：“你的画很棒。”

格朗泰尔抓抓头发，不自在地避开安灼拉的视线。他突兀地从杯托上拿起刚放下的茶杯递给他的朋友：“好了，喝茶。”安灼拉乖乖地小口喝起来，格朗泰尔则挨着他扑通坐下，一脚翘上桌子，手放在沙发扶手上撑着脑袋。

安灼拉边喝茶眼睛边滴溜溜地在房间里转，这让格朗泰尔非常紧张。当安灼拉喝完茶将杯子放到咖啡桌上时，格朗泰尔盯着自己的膝盖，最后还是说：“你看起来好像不太好。”

他是不是越界了？他在内心对自己的话语皱起了眉，他这床伴当的也太糟糕了，自知之明不是为数不多他擅长的事情吗？但困扰格朗泰尔的，甚至都不是安灼拉可能失去跟他上床的兴致——困扰他的是安灼拉或许不会允许格朗泰尔伸手安抚他，抚摸他的卷发，放松他的肌肉，困扰他的是，他或许没有资格照顾安灼拉。

“你呢，你似乎很累。”安灼拉倒是轻轻歪过头，友善地回复道。一缕卷发落到了他的右眼前。

“我……我昨晚没睡够。”格朗泰尔移开视线。

“你想要我离开吗？”安灼拉问。

“别走。”

格朗泰尔没再说什么，于是安灼拉站起来向他伸出手。格朗泰尔犹疑地抬头看着他，眨着眼睛，可安灼拉没有动摇。格朗泰尔犹犹豫豫地伸出手，任凭对方把自己拉起来。安灼拉将他带进卧室，调暗灯光，关上房门，整个过程中，他们一直十指紧扣。

今晚的性爱，如同含情脉脉、缓慢流淌的长河，与某种格朗泰尔不敢言说的东西，相似到了危险的程度。格朗泰尔细数着安灼拉背上的汗珠，它们闪闪烁烁，如同漫天星斗——他的六翼大天使坠入凡间，身上却依旧有印迹来自天堂。当高潮来临，格朗泰尔死死咬住下唇，否则他将要大声哭喊着，剖开自己的心，向安灼拉说出所有秘密。事后安灼拉吻了他，洗了一个长长的淋浴，而格朗泰尔终于能喝下一罐啤酒。当安灼拉离开后，格朗泰尔放任自己沉浸在遗留的气味中，昏睡过去。

结果，安灼拉还是什么都没吃。

***

格朗泰尔不会用酒精来解决问题。

他知道周围的人如何同情地看着他、摇着他们的头，就好像他是一个为了借酒消愁，喝到烂醉如泥的傻瓜，满脑子渴望着逃避现实。可他真的没想着通过喝酒寻求解脱，不是说他没有试过。他试过让酒精的气味钻进自己的鼻腔，堵塞自己的气管，在他窒息而死之前，或许安灼拉虹膜中的蓝色，能从他的记忆中黯淡下去。

可安灼拉的色彩从未减淡一分。安灼拉的双眼，安灼拉嘴唇抿出的那条线，安灼拉的头发与脖颈，安灼拉的每一个关节都依旧无比鲜明。这些记忆被牢牢锁在了格朗泰尔体内，想要用酒精冲刷干净，实在是愚蠢的徒劳。

现在，他喝酒只是为了招揽一丝幽灵般的触觉，让自己再次感受到安灼拉的手指抚过脸颊，感受到安灼拉的拥抱和亲吻。最后他会开始嘲笑自己的人生：他做着一位愚蠢的信徒，虔诚地亲吻着天使脚下的地面。此事古来不可胜记，今日无非周而复始。

有时，当周遭只余黑暗，他会模模糊糊地看见安灼拉背后，有羽翼悄然张开。

***

格朗泰尔用红色、黄色和蓝色在帆布上为安灼拉雕刻神像。他一遍又一遍地画他，在速写本上影印下他的一举一动，再在夜深人静的某处把画作一举烧个干净。他拿着啤酒看着跳动的火焰，在跳舞和拳击的时候，这些光斑依旧在他的脑海里闪耀。边点火边喝酒听起来根本不安全，但就算格朗泰尔不过一具空荡荡的躯壳，至少他还剩下不错的酒量。如果允许他再多说几句描述自己，那么——他靠拉面和威士忌就可以维生。他知道霉菌正要攻占他家的天花板，他知道他这辈子可能都不会踏进洗衣店。简而言之，他缺乏自我保护的本能。

一个冬日，爱潘妮不请自来，冲进格朗泰尔的门，自说自话地哀叫道：“咖啡！我活不下去了，我需要咖啡。”

“嗨，潘妮。”他问了声好，关上房门。

“嗯哼。”爱潘妮应着，长舒一口气倒进了沙发，她刚刚结束餐馆服务员的工作，脸上满是疲惫，她用手梳着头发，把刘海从眼前拨开。

“我也要咖啡！”巴阿雷从他的屋子里叫喊道。

“我还以为你想睡个午睡呢！”格朗泰尔吼回去。

“我记起来我明天得交个二十页的报告！”巴阿雷再吼回来。

格朗泰尔摇着头走进了厨房，他想去拿咖啡壶，可之前安灼拉用过的马克杯进入了他的视线。这个马克杯就放在厨房的工作台上，靠着他的碗架，但格朗泰尔从那天起就一直试图无视它。他慢慢走过去，心中又有什么东西搅动不安。他伸出手，不确定该不该触摸这个杯子，可手指还是无意间碰到了杯壁，冰冷的瓷器让他打了个寒颤。

他飞快地转身走向咖啡机，接上电源，把咖啡壶放到滤网下面。他一面等着咖啡壶装满，一面不耐烦地轻轻跺着脚，视线绕着橱柜游走，努力让自己不要想起那个马克杯。咖啡壶终于装满了，他一把拿过来，为他们仨各倒了一杯。

他先是把巴阿雷的咖啡端出厨房，可发现爱潘妮不知哪儿去了。“潘妮？”他叫道，但没有回应。他把这杯咖啡给了急不可耐的巴阿雷，回厨房把剩下两杯一块儿端出来，又叫了爱潘妮一声，而客厅还是一片寂静。于是格朗泰尔坐回沙发，把杯子放到杯垫上，检查了视线内并没有他朋友的身影，从边桌那儿拿出素描本，想改改一张博须埃的肖像——而爱潘妮突然从洗手间迅捷地走出，在格朗泰尔身边坐下，伸手抢过素描本——格朗泰尔来不及阻止她。

格朗泰尔愤怒地抗议了几声，而爱潘妮只是皱眉盯着面前的画页，又翻过一页，然后冲着格朗泰尔，开始了她似乎受到莫大伤害的戏剧表演：“噢，简直不敢相信，你的前两页画的竟然不是我。好吧，抛弃我吧！”格朗泰尔只是伸手示意爱潘妮把本子还他，而后者故意无视了。又翻了几页后，她拿着素描本侧到一边，更仔细地看着一副安灼拉侧躺在沙发上的画——这是格朗泰尔从梦里抽取出的画面，这梦逼真到了折磨人的程度。

爱潘妮用手指，轻轻触碰格朗泰尔笔下，安灼拉微微蜷曲、根根分明的睫毛，又看着安灼拉眼睑上那逼真的褶皱。有那么一瞬格朗泰尔觉得自己将要面对她的严厉谴责，但她最后只是说：“你这儿最好别有他的黄图。”

格朗泰尔猛地从她手中抽出素描本，啪地一声放回到边桌上。“好了，”他说，“你又有什么事儿？”

爱潘妮的眼睛几乎要眯成一条棕色的细线，她冲着那素描本扬扬头：“你不跟我说说这个吗？”

“不。”格朗泰尔说，而爱潘妮只是意味深重地看了他一眼。好吧。格朗泰尔恼怒地哼了一声，抬手抓着自己的头发：“说真的，潘妮，这事儿我们之前还没说够吗？”

她冲他一歪头，巧克力色的棕发打着卷儿从肩上落下，她是个可爱的女孩儿。如果他爱上的是爱潘妮，他的人生该简单多少倍啊？他俩在一块肯定会幸福美满的——只要他们能停止无望地追逐着马吕斯和安灼拉，不再幻想着怎么给梦中情人做饭，不再幻想着早晨在他们身边醒过来、和他们一起洗澡、给他们龟裂的脚后跟抹润肤露。结局将皆大欢喜。

格朗泰尔坐回去，咬着拇指指甲，在爱潘妮眯着眼睛的打量之下，依旧不肯主动说话。“你最近画他越来越多了。”爱潘妮评价道，很难从她的声音中分辨出情感。

他不再看她的脸：“你爱怎么说怎么说吧。”这么回应有点粗鲁，但说真的，她是他的多年老友了，她又不是没看到他第一次见到安灼拉时那整个人被震慑的模样，没看到他第一次在ABC会议上被安灼拉当众吼着滚出去时，那副五雷轰顶的样子。她该知道有些话题不能提的，尤其是现在事情业已覆水难收。“那马吕斯那事儿又怎么样了呢？”再不转换话题他过会儿就得喝掉一瓶胃药了，“你又有什么进展吗？”

她拿起杯子，冲他皱眉：“我得无视你这个问题，然后再第一千次地给你点爱的教育。”

“好啦，又来了。”格朗泰尔无奈道，瘫倒在沙发上。

“这完全不健康。”爱潘妮盯着他，边小口喝着咖啡边说，“像你这样跟他上床，除此之外什么也没有——这对你有好处吗？你就不觉得你值得点别的什么？”

“算我求你了，爱潘妮。”他说，“我现在真没法谈这个，我们就不能坐下来看个电影吗？”

爱潘妮叹气了，她看起来还想说点别的，但最终只是说：“可是巴阿雷——”

“他听不到的。”格朗泰尔说，“我们把声音开小点儿就行。他的门关着呢，而且他干活时还要戴耳机。”爱潘妮一语不发，于是他长叹一声，抓起她的手：“潘妮，我真的没事。我跟你发誓。”

“哎，大宝贝，”她难过地注视着他的眼睛，也叹了口气，握了回来，“我要是能相信你就好了。”

他牵扯嘴角给出一个微笑：“我去弄点儿爆米花。”便起身向厨房走去。

爱潘妮看着他走开，无奈地叹息，关掉手机，让自己陷入沙发里。

***

格朗泰尔第二天要去外地参加一个舞蹈比赛，比赛为期一周，所以他决定走之前先去趟安灼拉那儿。这事格朗泰尔让爱潘妮知道了，还提到安灼拉有篇快截止的论文要交，于是她交给他一些饭店打包的剩菜，让他给安灼拉带去。为此，格朗泰尔亲了爱潘妮的脸颊一口，后者胡乱抱怨了一通。

不过，既然他是格朗泰尔，那么沉迷素描以至于忘记时间不是理所应当的吗？当他终于想起来看了眼钟，不禁骂了句脏话，已经是深夜了。但据他对安灼拉的了解，后者应该还醒着，于是格朗泰尔穿上大衣出了门。

他按响了楼下写有安灼拉名字的门铃，并未有人应答，等了会儿又试了一次，依旧是同样的结果。安灼拉说不定正听着音乐，格朗泰尔心想，真是出师不利。他打算再尝试一次，可他手一滑，不小心压上了别人的门铃——谢天谢地那位屋主什么也没说就给他开了大门，或许他也正等人呢。

电梯坏了，格朗泰尔几乎是小跑上的楼，来到安灼拉的门前。他敲了门却依旧无人回应，大叫安灼拉的名字也没起作用。可接下来他试了试，发现门没有上锁。“安灼拉？”他又喊了声门，这次也没有回音，他便进了门，小心翼翼地关上，再走进客厅。

“安灼拉？”客厅中央除了他自己的脚步声外一片寂静，他看到卧室的门缝底下漏出光来，于是悄悄向卧室走去。走了几步，他就听出有什么人正用指尖激烈地敲击键盘，似乎还能分辨出这人刚拿起矿泉水瓶灌了一口水。

有那么一小会儿，他只是紧张地站在卧室门前。他又喊了一声，这次依旧没有回应，才打开门偷看进去。

安灼拉坐在书桌前对着电脑，在这深夜中，他几乎是一意孤行、不计后果地燃烧着自己，格朗泰尔竟似乎看到了熟悉的自毁倾向——虽然格朗泰尔的方法是饮尽手边所有的酒，让苦艾酒的气味将自己吞没。安灼拉带着耳机，卷发不安分地从马尾中跳脱出来，和汗水一起粘上他的侧脸。这时，他侧过身来翻看右手边放着的论文，于是格朗泰尔看到了他衬衫解开的前两颗纽扣，和他闪耀着激情的明亮蓝眼睛。

那么多日子里，格朗泰尔亲手将安灼拉请上神座，再俯下身亲吻他的鞋尖（要不是在现实中过于诡异，这就不仅是个比喻了），可他越来越频繁地撞见这样的时刻，它们提醒他：安灼拉不过是血肉之躯。

他不知道哪个复仇天使非得活得这么辛苦。

某种热烈的情感涌上格朗泰尔的喉头。这位神明，这个男人，这个孩子——是如此奋力地尝试着，想改变整个世界的轨迹。即使格朗泰尔无比恐惧某一天自己将见证安灼拉不再怀抱理想，不再信任人民，最终被所有这一切击溃，他也不愿意离开这个孩子，哪怕给他世外桃源。

他的心脏在胸膛里剧烈地搏动，一瞬间的胆大妄为，促使他快速凑上前去，在安灼拉的头顶轻轻落下一个吻。他发誓他听到了安灼拉的尖叫。安灼拉从椅子上转过身，看起来甚至有点儿精神错乱，格朗泰尔只好捂住嘴拼命憋笑，可并没能憋住。

安灼拉的飞快地眨眨眼睛，摘下了他的耳塞：“你来了多久了？”

格朗泰尔耸耸肩：“就几分钟，你下次要记得锁门。”

安灼拉又眨眨眼：“你来干嘛？”

格朗泰尔看向手里的食物。“潘妮从餐厅里拿了点剩菜，她觉得可以给你，”安灼拉一片迷茫地看着他，于是格朗泰尔补充道，“你经常干起活来就忘了吃饭。”

安灼拉盯着那打包盒看，虽然他并不能透视出里面是什么。他的目光又回到格朗泰尔身上：“几点了？”

格朗泰尔换了个重心，猜测：“十二点？”

安灼拉扫了眼屏幕右下角，纠正了他：“已经两点半了。”

格朗泰尔习惯性地抓抓头发，叹气道：“我放下吃的就走。”

“别，”安灼拉立刻说道，使格朗泰尔的视线回到他身上，“你别走，我不介意有人陪。”

格朗泰尔抬起眉毛：“你要我陪？什么，凌晨两点吗？”

安灼拉耸耸肩，口气带上了防御性：“有什么问题？”

“可以是可以啦……”格朗泰尔一头雾水的自言自语，把打包盒放到安灼拉身旁，自己坐到了床边。

这次他们没有做爱。安灼拉继续写着论文，时不时跟格朗泰尔说上两句，看起来一心二用毫无问题。格朗泰尔叫他吃饭，他就吃一两口。最后格朗泰尔终于连哄带骗地让他乖乖去睡觉，安灼拉蹬掉袜子，凑过来亲昵地吻了格朗泰尔的脸颊（嗯，睡眠不足使领袖退行），才缩进被子里，抓着被单边缘睡眼朦胧地冲格朗泰尔笑。

“我有话要对你说。”他嘟囔，“等我醒了记得提醒我。”

“什么——”格朗泰尔正想问，可安灼拉一沾枕头就睡着了。

格朗泰尔帮安灼拉拨开盖在脸上的金色发丝，用大拇指磨蹭着他的脸颊。要是安灼拉施以许可，他愿意在这极乐世界中待到时间尽头。可安灼拉已经睡着了，所以他只是再稍微呆了会儿，就回了自己家。

***

安灼拉把他推倒在床上，张开腿压住他的胯部。

“你裹得真严实，”格朗泰尔咕咕哝哝，半天都没解开安灼拉的衣服扣子，“为什么只有我一个人光着？”

“我们有种玩法还没试过呢，”安灼拉无视了他的问题，在他颈侧悄声说，“猜猜看？”

一滴汗水沿着安灼拉的脖颈慢慢滑落，格朗泰尔用眼神追踪着那汗珠，再抬起头把它舔掉。“打屁股？”他满怀期待地猜想，一边去亲吻安灼拉锁骨下方那一小块三角形的皮肤。

安灼拉摇了摇头，纠正道：“情趣玩具。”他将重心集中到胯部，摩擦格朗泰尔的下体，听到后者断断续续发出哀鸣，“我想用它干你，看看你会不会有比现在更下流的表情。”

“不，要，脸。”格朗泰尔喘着粗气说道。

安灼拉咬了咬下唇，俯下身温柔地吻在格朗泰尔的嘴角上，他的头发垂下来，扫过格朗泰尔的皮肤。

“格朗泰尔，”他的呼吸游荡在他颈边，“我——”

手机的震动将格朗泰尔从睡梦中叫醒。他迷迷瞪瞪地伸出手去摸自己的手机，万一是安灼拉呢。他扫了眼屏幕。

不是安灼拉，但他还是看了短信：

来自：古费拉克  
真的对不起请饶我一命我不是故意的我发誓！！！  
12:57

光是在他伸手拿起手机看短信的这点时间里，他的手机就又接连震了三次，可这次他连发件人都懒得再瞄一眼。他还有六个未接来电，两条之前错过的短信，他全都不想管了。他突然精疲力竭（他刚刚从舞蹈比赛那儿回来，他真的只想睡觉）。他决定无视所有试图骚扰他的人，直接关掉手机钻到被子底下，试图再次沉入梦乡——顺便忘掉那个已经拖了整一个月的作业。但他只安生了一小会儿，一连串的敲门声就闯了进来，回荡在他安静的公寓里。

他已经打定主意装没听见，但敲门声一串接一串，完全没有停下的意思。格朗泰尔只好呻吟着把自己弄下床，随便抓了抓乱七八糟的头发，摇摇晃晃地向着客厅走去。巴阿雷也正睡眼惺忪、打着呵欠从门里走出来：“谁要找你吗？”

格朗泰尔茫然地看着他：“这可是周六，有谁会在下午六点前找我？”

“有道理。”巴阿雷说。

格朗泰尔一把拉开门，无论门口站着谁，他都要用嘴炮把那人从窗子里轰出去。然后他看到了一个被雨淋湿透了的安灼拉。格朗泰尔盯着他看了半天（啊，他的裤子紧贴着他的屁股），才慢慢问道：“外面在下雨吗？”

安灼拉的眼睛眨巴眨巴。到处都是水珠。它们挂在他那两片睫毛上，它们勾勒出他脖子的曲线，它们浸透了他夹克里的衬衫，它们从他金色的卷发上一滴滴掉下来。“我能进来吗？”安灼拉问。

格朗泰尔犹豫了几秒。“额，”巴阿雷从他身后说，格朗泰尔几乎都忘了那儿还有个大活人，“我要去——去买——墨西哥卷饼！对，卷饼。”他艰难曲折地说完，夺路跑回房间去换衣服。

格朗泰尔又转向安灼拉，后者直勾勾盯着他的脸看，挑起眉毛。“好啊，”格朗泰尔向侧边让开一步，“进来吧。”

安灼拉走进来时，不忘好奇地瞥向他。“你刚刚在睡觉吗？”他问道，语气中竟有那么丝歉意，虽然格朗泰尔觉得这完全不足以补偿他的睡眠。

格朗泰尔看了看自己身上的睡衣睡裤，又看着安灼拉：“周六中午十二点耶，”他说，“我当然在睡觉。”

“其实已经一点多了。”安灼拉认真地纠正他。

他们就站在那儿互相盯着看，片刻后格朗泰尔才终于想起来要关门：“有人帮你开了门禁？”

“刚好遇上别人出去，”安灼拉回答道，“你们两个没人应门铃。”

“对，因为我们睡得正香呢。”格朗泰尔说，安灼拉不说话了，于是他们又站在那儿沉默了一分钟。好吧，格朗泰尔问：“要不我帮你挂下外套……之类的？”

安灼拉谨慎地打量着他，然后摇了摇头：“不，我其实——有事要问你。”他的脚下已经有一个小水洼了。

“行吧，”格朗泰尔双手交叉在胸前，“说。”

安灼拉看向地面，轻轻叹了一口气，又回来直视格朗泰尔，一撮金发跌到他眼睛面前，他胡乱把它拨回去。“古费拉克说你暗恋我来着。”他轻声说，他平常并不会像这样降低音量。柔和的安灼拉，就像平安喜乐的格朗泰尔一样，是件稀罕事。

噢。格朗泰尔什么也没说。事情都这样了，他再挣扎也没用了。这要是四个月前，他非在古费拉克睡着的时候把他的内脏都掏出来不可，可已经到了现在。

他走开几步，从沙发右侧的边桌上拿起一瓶酒，却发现已经喝光了。该死。

“格朗泰尔。”安灼拉焦躁地叫他。

格朗泰尔叹了口气，放下了手上的空瓶。“你想听什么？”他问，“你别假装你很惊讶啊。”

安灼拉沉默了片刻，最终开口指出：“你从来没表过白。”

格朗泰尔放声大笑。他笑得弯下腰去，按住自己的肚子，笑得眼泪都要出来了。“操。”他喘着气，“我操，什么叫我没表过白？什么叫我没表过白！”

安灼拉的视线里杂糅了恼怒和警惕，或许还有那么一点点儿的担心。“你又喝多了？”他没回答格朗泰尔的问题。

格朗泰尔闭上双眼，他摇头，揉乱了自己的头发。“好巧不巧，这一次我没喝酒。安灼拉。根，本，没，有。”他睁开双眼，落寞地咧开嘴笑了，“干嘛，你怕找不到人睡啊？”

安灼拉皱起眉向前跨了几步，“够了。”

他懊恼的样子好可爱啊。

“哦？什么就够了？”格朗泰尔忍不住继续激他。

安灼拉恼怒地一扬手：“不要再把我当成一个只想睡你的荷尔蒙混蛋！”

格朗泰尔交叉双臂靠着沙发，故作镇定地看着安灼拉，他的胃里传来一阵奇怪的跳动。“所以呢？”他还是开口问道，反正他们现在的进展也不过是站这儿盯着对方看，“你到底来干嘛的？”

“我问了你一个问题。”安灼拉指出。

“技术上来说，那算不上问题。”格朗泰尔边说着，边听着自己胸膛中磕磕巴巴的声音。

安灼拉捂住脸，试图平复呼吸，但很快就放弃了这一努力，只是重重地叹了口气，几乎吹起半束挂在脸侧的头发丝，他把它们拨到耳朵后面。一串雨珠从他的脸颊滑落下来。

“你是在暗恋我吗？”他问。

格朗泰尔垂下眼睛，再次揉着头，轻声念道：“这我还没回答清楚吗？”

“拜托了。”安灼拉说。片刻的寂静后，安灼拉用前所未有的柔和语调，再次问道：“你是不是喜欢我？”

格朗泰尔确实没看过什么言情小说，可是，到底什么样的女主角才会一边向只想把她推倒在床上、撕开她的衣服、侵占她的肉体的男主角阐述绵绵不绝的爱意，一边还能心脏怦怦跳啊？

“是。”格朗泰尔让自己滑到沙发上，真……简单啊。几年来他一直想象着所有可能的表白场景，几乎用尽了排列组合：咖啡店、政治学下课后的走廊、甚至是在床上——在一两次火辣的性爱之后。现在好了。古费拉克直接告诉了安灼拉，很可能还是喝醉后的胡言乱语。格朗泰尔尽力藏匿的秘密就这么大白于天下。

在安灼拉漫长的沉默里，格朗泰尔直勾勾盯着空白的墙面。最后，安灼拉在他身边坐下，双手交叠在腿上，眼神空白地看向前方。他把沙发垫弄湿了。“我不确定这事儿该怎么解决。”安灼拉最终说道。

格朗泰尔只是看着自己的手，眼泪刺痛了双眼。他有什么好哭的，他一直都知道安灼拉不喜欢他。除了他们争执不下的时候，安灼拉根本就不看他；他也从来没提议给他们的关系增加点儿真感情。当然了，安灼拉更不可能像他这样为对方画下一幅又一幅素描，用铅笔尖抚过灰色的线条，想要把自己融化于其中。安灼拉热爱他的朋友们，热爱自由平等的理念，除此之外别无他物。

安灼拉看他一眼：“多久了？”

格朗泰尔看向别处：“这又有什么关系？”

“告诉我。”安灼拉坚定地说。

格朗泰尔瞥向他。“我不知道，”他说，“可能几年吧。”

从我第一眼看见你开始。

安灼拉好像被噎住了。“几年，”他说，“几年啊——”他闭上眼睛，伸手捂住脸，沉默了一会儿才说道：“你为什么不告诉我？”

格朗泰尔耸耸肩，不愿看身边人的表情：“安灼拉，我可能就是喜欢给自己找罪受，但就算是我，也不想坐在这儿听你发表一通你如何如何觉得我不错，希望我们能继续做朋友的演讲。”

在他的视线范围之外，安灼拉双眼大睁：“什么？我压根没想着说这种话！”

格朗泰尔万念俱灰地看过去：“所以呢？你要说哪种话？”

“我不是想要甩了你，好吧？”安灼拉这么说。

格朗泰尔的心疯狂地跳动，似乎快要爆炸了，他小心翼翼地回答：“好的？”

“我真挺喜欢你的。”安灼拉说。

“反正不是我这种喜欢。”格朗泰尔顶了回去。

安灼拉凝视着他，他的眼神里有些格朗泰尔无法破译的东西：“让我请你吃晚饭。”

格朗泰尔眼睛一眨：“啥？”

“好不好，”安灼拉一歪头，卷发把水甩得到处都是，他的脸上带着一丝坏笑，“我会做一个绅士，直到第三次约会之前，都不会对你动手动脚的哦。”

格朗泰尔瞪着他：“谁逼着你来请我吃饭的？”

这句话似乎刺激到了安灼拉，他看起来几乎有些愤怒：“要是我自己不想，谁能让我带你出去？”

格朗泰尔也怒目以对：“所以是怎样，你发现可怜的格朗泰尔爱了你好几年，想着大发慈悲地带他去吃个晚饭？”

“不是！”安灼拉大声说，格朗泰尔从未见过领袖如此气急败坏，“这不是临时起意，我也没觉得你可怜！你去比赛之前我已经想跟你说了但我又要赶论文，你过来的时候我已经困到不行就想着回头再告诉你，可是我醒来时你居然就不见了，而且完全不回我电话！”

“我把手机忘在家了，”格朗泰尔说，“巴阿雷没告诉你吗？”

“他说了，”安灼拉瞪着他，“我今天也给你打了电话，说我要过来。”

“我在睡觉！”

“好了，随便，不管它了，这不是问题。”

“到底什么才是问题？”格朗泰尔恼怒地问。

“问题是，”安灼拉一抬手伸到自己的头发里，“我想让你知道，这不是出于同情。古费拉克没跟我说的时候，我就想约你出去了。”

房门吱呀一声，这两个人回头看到巴阿雷张口结舌地看着他们。巴阿雷穿着常服，眨着眼睛，看看这个又看看那个，然后他猛地站直，深呼吸一口，把目光转移到门口，大步朝门走去。“卷饼。”他自言自语，“我得买卷饼。”然后巴阿雷重重地关上了门。

格朗泰尔长叹一声，扭头看着安灼拉。“你有没有跟别人上床？”他问道，“从我们……开始。”

安灼拉看起来有点儿困惑，半晌才说：“没有啊……我知道我们这不算真的在一起，可我不觉得应该有别人。”他暂停了下，“你不这么想？”

格朗泰尔哼了一声：“我不敢相信你还得问我。”

安灼拉微笑起来。“那么？”过了一会儿他问道，而格朗泰尔依旧只是盯着自己的手，“和我吃晚餐吗？就当是给你庆祝。”格朗泰尔一脸莫名其妙，于是安灼拉歪头给了他一个坏笑：“好啦，别告诉我你去比赛一无所获。”

“银牌。”格朗泰尔不情不愿地承认，“但这些都无所谓。”

安灼拉皱皱眉：“怎么了？”

格朗泰尔垂着头偷偷看他：“我不会是个好对象。”

“没有的事，”安灼拉肯定地说，“你还有什么要说的？”

“你别想着能治好我。”格朗泰尔咕哝着抗议。

“天，格朗泰尔，你是哪种疾病吗？”安灼拉说，“你不需要什么治疗。”

“我还是个酒鬼呢。”格朗泰尔提醒他。

“那又怎样？”安灼拉说，“我想和你在一起。我不能当你所有问题的答案，但我可以试着帮忙。”他的手放到格朗泰尔的手上，若有若无地揉捏他的手指，“我们总会有办法。”

“我们总会有办法。”格朗泰尔恍惚地重复着，似乎要把每个字嚼碎了吞下去。

安灼拉挑起眉毛，他们安静了一段时间。“我有没有跟你说过，你把头发睡得乱七八糟的时候超可爱的？”安灼拉突然说，另一只手梳着格朗泰尔的头发。

“我操。”格朗泰尔捂住脸。

安灼拉咧嘴笑道：“我认真的。”

格朗泰尔把脸埋到安灼拉的肩膀里咕哝：“你脑子有毛病。”

安灼拉温柔地把格朗泰尔的脸抬起来亲吻。“你就是很可爱，”他说，“接受现实吧。”他又给了他一吻，然后两只手抱住他。

安灼拉的耳朵蹭着他的脸颊，安灼拉的手搓着他后脑勺的头发，安灼拉的夹克弄湿了他的睡衣。

“我真的好爱你。”他在安灼拉的颈边说道，他感受到了安灼拉的微笑。

格朗泰尔现在的笑容能折射整个世界的光彩。


End file.
